


i feel that

by wonhosbuns



Category: B.I.G | Boys in Groove
Genre: Hospitalization, Hospitals, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28062447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonhosbuns/pseuds/wonhosbuns
Summary: Y/N: I'm at the hospital.Benji: I feel that, I feel that.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	i feel that

**Author's Note:**

> this started out as a crack fic but then i started projecting ahaha oops *debby ryan*  
> benji, ben sprouts- forgive me  
> mild tw for implied suicidal thoughts?  
> I BLAME ANOUSHKA  
> also don't read my other fics aha <3  
> if ur here from my mdzs fic... i'm so sorry i will continue it eventually i promise  
> btw "y/l/n" = your last name

you were only allotted 30 minutes computer time per day. hospital rules.  
and every day, you spent those 30 minutes the same way- watching baenjii on twitch. life had not been kind to you lately, and he was well aware of that. what he didn't know was the true reason you were only in chat for 30 minutes each stream. you would give different excuses- school, schoolwork, work, homework, chores, etc but you couldn't find it in yourself to tell him the truth.  
until today. your eyes are glued to the "starting soon" screen, your fingers hovering over the keyboard- itching to confess. what would he think? how would he respond?  
the screen blacks out for a moment and you see your nurse glaring at you in the monitor's reflection. you smile sheepishly. headphones were not allowed (any guesses why?) so she had heard some very... _interesting_ things on stream. you shudder thinking of the nugget incident.  
before you can flashback any further, benji's face appears on the screen. you find your lips upturning in sync with him.  
"sorry for the wait, guys! this" he takes a long sip of his iced coffee "coffee is giving me the shits."  
you turn back towards the nurse and she just raises an eyebrow.  
"how are you guys doing today? have anything good to eat?" he takes another sip of the coffee. your stomach aches in empathy.  
"sausage biscuit with egg 🤤" you type out.  
he reads your comment aloud. "again?! you always eat the same thing!" he laughs lightly, then glances down at his lukewarm hashbrown. "i guess i do the same though! it's cool you have something you like."  
"yeah..." you send back in chat. is this a good time to confess? "i don't really get much of a choice for my meals tho lol" you hit send before you can think about it more.  
"shit!" your fist bangs against the desk.  
"watch it, y/l/n!" the nurse barks out behind you.  
benji is distracted by the other viewers' comments about their meals. looks like you got by until... the telltale sound of him quite annoyingly scrolling back up through the comments.  
"shit!" you hiss out quietly and melt down into your chair. this is it...  
"what do you mean you don't get a choice?" he says it lightly but you can see that _look_ in his eyes.  
"well... actually..." your fingers tense up on the keyboard but something tells you to keep going. benji will be understanding. "i'm at the hospital." you quickly press the enter button. no going back now...  
benji reads through a couple more obscure comments before you see that look in his eye again. "oh...i feel that, i feel that."  
"you 'feel that?' what the fuck does that mean?!" you begin sporadically typing out another comment but before you can hit send, the screen blacks out.  
"time's up, y/l/n." the nurse grips your arm and hoists you out of the chair.  
"oh come on! 5 more minutes?" you give your best puppy eyes.  
nurse barbara isn't having it. "maybe next time."  
you follow her down the hallway, glancing back at the computer room. " _if there is a next time_..."

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far- congrats!


End file.
